And They Love You
by youcouldnot
Summary: She's brash, outspoken and unpolished. And she's apparently Tony Stark's daughter. Tag along on Toni's adventures meeting all of your favorite Avengers, and then some. Shameless feel-good self insert written mostly for myself.
1. Meet Toni

"I'd rather die than step aboard that plane."

Joy snorted but kept her gaze fixated into the pot as she stirred. "Now you're just being dramatic."

Folding my arms over my chest I glared hard into the back of my foster mom's head. I wasn't being dramatic _at all_. Crazy amounts of greenhouse gases are emitted from a single flight. And they expect me to fly in a private jet despite that? No way.

"He wants to meet you and you want to meet him. I don't see the problem, Toni."

I huffed. "The problem is that I don't even eat meat because I want to minimize my personal carbon footprint. And now you expect me to effectively increase it more than tenfold by flying in a stupid private jet rather than commercial. Why would I do that?"

"Because it's a kind gesture. He's flying you in and taking you on a tour around the city, not force-feeding you brussels sprouts. Not to mention that you don't have to deal with those pesky paparazzis chasing you around!"

I plopped myself down by the small kitchen table. She did have a point there. The paparazzi were the absolute worst.

Oh wow, who could've imagined that _paparazzis_ would be a problem in my life three weeks ago. But here I am - the formerly unknown offspring of Tony Stark whose identity was revealed through leaked documents from god knows where. Not even Iron Man himself knew that I existed. Nor did he, or I for the matter, actually believe it until he sent some men in black type of guys to my foster home to swab my mouth for a paternity test. And lo and behold, it came back positive. So now I'm famous. Crazy how that happens.

"I'll be purchasing carbon offsets until the end of time now, you know."

"I know, dear," Joy said softly and planted a kiss on my head. "It's all going to be alright"

* * *

 **AN:** I don't really know where this story is going but I know I wanted to post it. Mostly for myself to be honest. If you're reading this then thank you, I hope you're having a good day.


	2. Meeting Happy

"What exactly am I supposed to call him?"

"Call who?"

"You know, Mr. Stark."

Happy shrugged from the driver's seat. "I don't know kiddo."

Huffing I folded my arms across my chest. "You're not being helpful at all."

"You could call him Tony," he said before letting out a light chuckle. "But I suppose that might get kinda weird."

I snorted. For a while my mom actually had me convinced that she named me after Toni Braxton which made a whole lot of sense considering how often she played "Unbreak My Heart" when I was younger. Finding out that my bio-dad was actually Tony freaking Stark made my name origin a whole lot weirder. Who even names their firstborn child after the one night stand who knocked them up?

"Yeah, that would be kinda weird," I agreed. "I think I'll stick to Mr. Stark. It's not as if I know the guy, you know?"

"That's your call, kid."

"Toni. My name's Toni."

Happy's lips settled into a straight line as he peered into the rearview mirror. "Sorry. It's just…" his voice drifted off.

"Weird?" I offered. "Tell me about it."

Happy let out a chuckle once again. "Yeah, weird."

The rest of the ride was enjoyed in a comfortable silence.

I think that Happy and I will get along.

* * *

 **AN:** Happy's so underrated in my opinion. I hope to write more featuring him, just because he genuinely seems like a nice guy. First real character appearance too! I think I'll continue in the same drabble-esque manner, I like it.


	3. Meeting Pepper

Virginia "Pepper" Potts was probably one of the coolest women alive. She didn't just break the glass ceiling when she became CEO of Stark Enterprises, no, she _pissed_ all over the shattered pieces afterwards. When everyone doubted her ability to keep the company afloat after Tony Stark's less then ideal leadership she persevered. She has without doubt proven herself to be one of the most competent people in the world.

So why was she stumbling all over her words now?

"Well, you see, Tony - the other Tony - is running a bit late. And he's very, very sorry about that," Pepper all but sputtered out.

I blinked. "Oh. Okay."

I shifted my weight nervously. According to my social worker Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts were going to greet me directly upon arrival. As of right now I'd been in the tower for more than twenty minutes and Pepper had just entered the lounge looking extremely frazzled. And she was alone.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Garcia," Pepper continued. "Do you want anything while you wait? Coffee, water, a soda? Anything and we'll have it here in a heartbeat!"

The strawberry blonde held an all too familiar look of pity in her eyes. The look that people usually gave me when they found out that I was a foster kid. I guess that it's the same look people give children of dead-beat parents then. Though I suppose that I can't really call Mr. Stark dead-beat. I mean, I still haven't met him. And it would be super unfair of me to call a man who up until three weeks ago didn't even know he had a daughter dead-beat. He might just be stuck in traffic for all I know.

 _Or he might just not want to see you._

Wow, thanks for that brain.

"Ms. Garcia?"

"Oh, uh, Toni please. And water is fine. Thanks."

A small smile settled on Ms. Pott's face. "I'll be right back with a bottle then, Toni."

Pepper made her way out of the lounge and disappeared into the elevator.

I sat myself down on the same spot I had been sitting in before Pepper appeared, ridiculously mindful of not touching more furniture than I had to. As if my poor-ness would stink up this entire space. I looked around and took in the sheer extravagance of the room.

Was that an actual _fountain_?

* * *

 **AN:** Pepper is such a power house. I love it. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.


	4. Meeting Tony

"You smell like my old piano teacher."

"Sounds like he has a good taste in cologne."

"She was a high functioning alcoholic who liked brandy."

Clearing his throat Mr. Stark shot a glance at his girlfriend sitting beside me.

"So... you're in school?"

"Yes."

"Doing well?"

"Alright."

I squirmed awkwardly in my chair. It wasn't as if I _planned_ to be rude and stand-offish when I agreed to this whole ordeal. But Mr. Stark was late. As in hours late. And I wouldn't mind that if we were meeting under any other circumstances. I mean, he's Tony goddamn Stark - _Iron Man_. He probably has more important things to do than meet some high schooler. But when that high schooler is his daughter whom he's never met before (and who was getting increasingly more nauseous every minute spent waiting) it feels like being on time might be a good idea.

"'Alright', cool. That's cool."

Mr. Stark shot another look at Pepper, one that this time could be interpreted as a panicked "help me".

"I hear that you're the editor of your school's newspaper? That must be exciting," Pepper said, hearing his plea.

"I am, yes." A feeling of pride welled up in my chest. The magazine was my baby and I was one proud mom. "I'm taking a course in creative writing after the summer to make my writing more well-rounded too."

"Is journalism your calling then?"

"Maybe. I don't know. But it's fun and I like it a lot."

"Tony here is friends with a lot of journalists, you know," she said and placed her hand atop of his. "Aren't you?"

"I guess so?" Mr Stark answered, perplexed.

"So if you ever want to look further into journalism, like an internship or part-time job, he'd _love_ to help out. Wouldn't you?"

Immediately my face lit up. "Really?"

"Sure? I mean, is there any paper in particular you're into?"

"I'll read anything as long as it isn't a lifestyle magazine."

Mr. Stark snorted. "Let me tell you, the people over at People's are just as you would imagine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Tell. Me. Everything."

The rest of the dinner was spent gossiping about the entirety of People Magazine's higher ups.

Tony Stark seems like a decent guy, I decided.

* * *

 **AN:** And we finally met him - Tony Stark. The one and only. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
